


Sitting Still

by our_black_heart



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Face-Fucking, M/M, hair cuts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 02:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6405322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/our_black_heart/pseuds/our_black_heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky needs a trim and Steve is going to give it to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sitting Still

**Author's Note:**

> It is 2:50 AM and I need to sleep before I die of exhaustion. I'm not sure if this is good, because I didn't reread it. So let me know, I will more than likely edit it tomorrow when I have time. Hope you like it.

“Y’know what Stevie? You’re a real sore on the ass sometimes.” Bucky shakes his head, hair falling over his eyes. 

“Yeah, yeah ya jerk. Just quit your pointless yappin’ and come sit still for a minute. Gotta give that mop of yours a trim.” Steve’s giving Bucky a hard time, not just now, but always. It’s a fond kind of banter that they’ve got going and it keeps them feeling good about things, regardless of their shitty living conditions. 

“Ehh, who says I need a haircut anyways?” Bucky swats Steve’s little hands away from the nest of hair atop his head. 

“Come on, quit being difficult. Those eyes of yours are the only reasons I keep ya around and I haven’t even been able to see them recently.” They both smile, quiet ensues for the next fifteen minutes while Steve’s giving Bucky his monthly trim. Bucky thinks it definitely shouldn’t take a whole fifteen minutes, but that’s Steve for you. The guy’s an artist, Bucky gets it, but his hair doesn’t have to look like a masterpiece especially not down at the docks. 

“It’s not like I gotta keep up appearances for anyone, all the girls in the area aren’t willing to go out with us anymore because of your sour faces.” He pouts childishly and petulantly, Steve scoffs and yet still bends down to peck Bucky on the lips. Soft and sweet as candy, Bucky’s dumb smile comes after Steve, chasing his lips as he pulls away. 

“You gotta sit still or I’m gonna cut it too short up front and then you’ll really struggle with the girls.” 

“I don’t want any of them anyways. I got my baby right here at home.” Steve rolls his eyes, but the affection is still there. Still visible to Bucky and that eggs him on, because he love sweet talking his Steve. 

“Seriously though, I’m sorry that you’re kind of obligated to stop seeing all these girls and that you’ve been sort of obligated to stop hanging out with all the guys at the docks because my sorry ass is constantly getting into fights with them. It must suck for you to have to give everything up because of me.” 

“You sure are something, Steve Rogers.” 

“I’m serious, Buck. Why can’t you ever take me seriously?” 

“Listen, Stevie, I take you as serious as I ever can. I mean it.” He coyly smiles while playing with the strings holding up Steve’s old sweats. Steve steps back far enough so that Bucky only has hold of the very tip of one of the strings. 

“Come back here, where you going? I thought you were a professional.” 

“I never said I was a professional, but I do know that professionals don’t take lightly to their clients getting handsy.”

“Steve, come on pal. I’m not getting handsy, I’m not doing this for me. I’m doing this for you. It’s just that I appreciate you, that’s all.” Steve hesitates, because Bucky’s hair is still half long and half trimmed. He looks ridiculous and the last thing Steve wants to do is get caught up and not finish before Bucky goes to bed. He’ll have to wake up very early tomorrow if he wants to trim it all before Bucky goes to work. 

“I don’t know, I get real distracted when you start to touch me, Buck.” 

“Well, that’s the point, sugar.” Steve sighs deeply, it rattles his shitty lungs and the exhalation comes out in wheezes as it usually does when he’s turned on. 

“Fine, fine, but we’re gonna finish up this mess of hair before you go to bed, ya hear? I’m serious Buck, I’m not getting up at the ass crack of dawn just to fix your head.” Bucky nods furiously, saluting Steve just to make a point. That point is: Steve is in charge, whatever he says goes. Steve knows that. 

“I’m gonna touch you now, that okay?”

Steve bites his lip all pretty before he slowly nods. Bucky is still sitting at eye level with Steve’s crotch, all covered up with worn, but soft cloth. Steve’s had those sweats for a long time, since Bucky gave them to him to borrow once at a sleepover. Bucky’s mom had suggested that Steve borrow Bucky’s smallest pair, and now here they were. Years later, Steve had worn them out. He sewed in some strings to keep them up and now his boney hands were undoing those strings; pulling at all the right ones to get the knots undone. 

“Can we take our time or do I have to hurry this up?” 

“You’re gonna take your time, Buck. Be real good to it, alright?” Steve slips his thumb through Bucky’s parted lips. They’re pink and plump and when they’re parted like this, they look like rose petals. They’re a little chapped, but Steve couldn’t find it in himself to mind. Bucky does as he is instructed, he knows what Steve wants without Steve having to tell him. Bucky sucks Steve’s thumb, he wraps his lips around it all nice and warm. His tongue is flat against the appendage and Steve is watching him attentively, not even blinking. The little guy breathes heavily above him. He pops the thumb right out of his mouth and puts his hands on Steve’s thighs. 

“Hey, take it easy up there.” Steve grins. 

“I am taking it easy, I’m just a little excited. Can you blame a guy? Those lips of yours are sin.” Bucky flashes his charming smile, the one that allows him to get away with almost everything. 

“I’m gonna go a little faster, if you don’t mind, your highness.”

“Not at all. In fact I was hoping you’d get to touching my dick sometime soon.” Bucky scoffs. 

Bucky’s right hand moves up and down Steve’s left thigh. He leans in just the tiniest bit and his face is already rubbing on Steve’s underwear. He mouths at the center, where he knows Steve wants the attention. It’s hot and moist, Steve smells like home. Steve smells manly in a way that Bucky loves, but he knew that if he told Steve he’d think it was gross. He smiles into Steve’s crotch and Steve can feel it. It makes him hot all over. 

Bucky lowers the underwear. They make a soft whoosh as they hit the ground, barely audible. He takes in the sight of Steve and Steve doesn’t shy away, the guy has never been shy when it comes to Bucky.

Steve grabs hold of Bucky’s jaw, it’s loose and ready.

“You gonna look at me while you’re down there?” Again, Bucky nods excitedly.

“Good.” 

Bucky laps at the head first, Steve’s not rock hard. It takes him a little while longer than it would Bucky or anyone else who wasn’t sickly and thin. He’s got hard eyes on Bucky and Bucky plays it up. He flutters his lashes as he continues to lap at the tip. Steve’s making small pleased noises and Bucky takes that as his cue to continue. He takes the head into his mouth, wrapping his lips tightly around it. Engulfing Steve in the wet warmth of his mouth. He begins sucking hard and then slowly releases it. That’s when he takes the entire shaft into his mouth, tongue flat against the underside. He feels it slightly twitch in his mouth and that means only good things. 

Steve puts his hands on either sides of Bucky’s head. Threading his fingers in his hair. On one side his fingers stuck out through the short locks and on the other side, they hid in silky, wavy locks. He marvels at the fact before thrusting himself into Bucky’s mouth. They’ve done this before, obviously, but it feels like the first time every time. He picks up pace and Bucky begins to gag, it’s a cute little sound that catches on Steve’s sloppy, wet dick. Every time he pulls out all the way, Bucky’s gasping for air. Steve lets him catch it before he’s thrusting back in, watching the spit latch onto his dick from Bucky’s mouth. It dribbles down his chin and onto the ground. He’s got tears in his eyes and they look a beautiful watery teal, blue. They look like the ocean on a nice, sunny, clean day. 

“That all ya got Rogers?” Bucky’s voice is raspy and broken, he sounds sick. 

“You’re doing so good, Buck. I’m almost there, give me a second okay? I just wanna look at your pretty face before I finish up.” Steve rubs his dick all over Bucky’s face. He rubs it on his lips and his chin, he slaps it on both of his cheeks and then he’s thrusting again, fast and then real slow, real long strokes against the walls of Bucky’s mouth. Bucky notices how the thrusting is becoming erratic, Steve is twitching in his mouth and he’s grunting real loud with that deep voice of his. He thrusts in fast again and then finally, he stops. Dick still halfway into Bucky’s mouth, spurting warm jizz down his throat. There’s only one way that’s going and it’s down, no other option. 

Once Steve is relieved and his heart rate has significantly gone down, he pulls Bucky up to him. Bucky towers over him and holds him real close, they kiss and Bucky is sloppy about it. He makes it a point to be sloppy about it, he’s got drool and cum and tears running down his face and it’s getting all over Steve. He doesn’t really mind though. Steve starts to tug at Bucky’s arm, trying to get him to the bedroom to return the favor. Maybe even a little bit of pre-bedtime fucking, but Bucky stands his ground. 

“Not until you finish my haircut, remember?” Bucky always did have the best memory out of the two of them.

“Course I remember. Clean yourself up first, then haircut, then bed.” 

Bucky salutes Steve once again, back straight, hand a perfect line when it reaches his forehead. 

“Sir, yes, sir.” Steve rolls his eyes and swats at Bucky’s ass. 

“Hurry up, if you think I’m waking up with you tomorrow morning to finish this up, you are sadly mistaken.”


End file.
